


tonight our school is vietnam.

by irlmono



Series: porcelain mono au [1]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Childhood Trauma, Codependency, Fire, French Characters, French Mono, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, Inferiority Complex, Mental Health Issues, Mono is a Narcissist And Has Abandonment Issues, Mono is a Prick, Narcissism, Porcelain Mono AU, Revenge, Ruler Trauma, Setting Things on Fire Because of Trauma, Six Has Some Weird Morals, might be a second chapter in the works idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlmono/pseuds/irlmono
Summary: The school draws Mono in. He is having none of it.
Series: porcelain mono au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924387
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	tonight our school is vietnam.

Mono’s bare feet skidded on the wet path he and Six were currently treading on, through the countless alleyways and winding roads that seemed to stretch on forever. He peered out of his paper bag mask, chocolate brown eyes flickering around at the looming buildings, but one smaller building in the distance clouded by fog and dark clouds caught his eye and a shudder wracked through his small frame. The school. Six looked at him, a curious glint in her eyes as she nudged him as if to ask what was wrong.

He shook his head to brush off her questioning gaze and continued to walk to catch up to the raincoat clad girl. Six shrugged and skipped alongside the towering buildings, holding her small hand out to the boy, who took it and squeezed to rid himself of the dangerous thoughts that always seemed to cloud his mind. The two children took care not to stand or walk in the harsh, yellow glow of the streetlights in fear of being caught. Children were supposed to be locked up inside of the school like prisoners, mindless robots, programmed to do the Teacher’s bidding, no free will.

Mono had been snapped out of that trap a long time ago, but never spoke out or dared to make a wrong move, for if someone was to make Teacher mad, they would never feel the end of it. Well, they would feel one thing, that’s for sure. Mono had been on the receiving end of Teacher’s ruler many times and he could assure you that it didn’t feel great to have a giant piece of wood smack against his skin. Mostly his face was scarred, with long, black as midnight cracks running through the fragile porcelain material he was made out of. Made out of, he snorted to himself angrily. Made out of. Well, humans were made out of something or other. But humans definitely weren’t handcrafted out of porcelain. He shoved his hands in his coat pockets, seething with resentment, resentment for Teacher, for the other students who seemed to be perfect, he’d never be perfect, he was too fucked up to be perfect, that was what Teacher had told him many times.

Yeah, he had problems. He knew that the school was the root of them, Teacher had done a lot of things to him that he didn’t know how to speak about. He jumped whenever Six got too close, or when she would back him up against a wall when they were playing around, or when she would hit him lightly as a joke. But he always played it off as nothing, he was “just a little nervous, Six, haha”, but the way she sent him those curious glances from behind her curtain of black hair proved that she knew more than she was letting on.

His gaze flickered over to the school building that was rapidly growing closer. Mono felt drawn to it, but he knew it was just the trap bubbling to the surface and begging for him to come back. He ignored Six’s tap on the shoulder, which made him flinch a little but shh, he was fine, c’mon, let’s go. But Six seemed to realise that he had ties with the building up ahead. She ran, dragging him along by his hand, and pushed open the main front door of the giant schoolhouse.

Students in the halls stopped to stare and Mono muttered a ‘shit’ under his breath as Six pulled him close. Three of the students stopped in front of the two children, blocking their path, and grinned maliciously.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Three voices, matched with the same tone, accent and speech patterns rung in Mono’s ears. Familiar voices. Almost everyone at the school had the same voice. Except for Mono. His accent was harsher and more distinguishable as French, while the others’ accents were softer, less noticeable. A ball of anger grew in his chest. Teacher made him wrong. It was Teacher’s fault.

Mono felt a surge of cockiness and he lowered his voice into a deadly, menacing tone, “Va te faire foutre,” he spoke, “You can’t hurt me anymore.”

While the students stood shell shocked, he pulled Six along through the winding hallways, illuminated only by dull lights, most of which was broken anyway. Teacher didn’t care about maintenance. He cried out as he stumbled on a loose floorboard, but Six slammed to the ground, hard, a student pressing their foot down on Six’s back to prevent the small girl from getting up. Mono looked down at the wooden floor and spied a glint of metal. He made a dive for the lighter that had fallen out of his friend’s pocket of her raincoat and stood up quickly to avoid being injured. He fumbled with the lighter for a second before figuring out how to get the little flame to appear, and once the orange light of the small fire illuminated his surroundings, he shoved it away from his paper bag just in case his mask was to catch on fire. Hm. Catch on fire. A devilish smile appeared on his face, though no one could see it. Most of the school was made of wood.

He knocked the student off of Six, cracking its head open on the floor, and pulled her up, murmuring apologies in her ear. She nodded, most likely an ‘it’s okay’, and he nodded back. Mono motioned to the lighter, motioned around at the hallway, then made an explosion gesture with both of his hands. Six shook her head, but Mono flicked open the lighter and touched the flame to the wooden floor. Within seconds, a fire started, and it spread rapidly throughout the building. He tugged on Six’s coat to get her to start running, and she did, somewhat hesitant after Mono.

They flew through the main doors and stopped outside the flaming building to catch their breath. Mono looked over at Six, who was staring at him with a saddened look on her frail features.

“..Why?” Six muttered, “Why did you do that??” her tone got angrier and angrier as she continued to talk, “Mono?! Why?!”

Mono pulled the paper bag off of his head for the first time, showing her what he looked like under the mask. His porcelain skin glittered under the streetlights, he didn’t care if he was caught anymore. Tears streamed down his face as he screamed at his friend, words not computing in his brain. He pulled at his brown coat.

“I- I..”  
He wanted to feel better. But why does he feel worse?


End file.
